Merry Fairy Christmas
by CelestialSakuraa
Summary: A yearly Christmas special. Not everyone is bad, but why not join Lucy as she celebrates Christmas with everyone. [This is a quickly-progressing oneshot with no one-on-one romance like usual. It's more of a family-based fanfic about celebrating with everyone] Merry Christmas everyone!


_Yearly Christmas Stories  
Year: 2013  
Merry Fairy Christmas!_

* * *

"Hmmmm. I wonder what I should get?" a certain female blonde asked as she scanned through the decorated shelves to find something to her liking. Beside her, chuckled a sweet tone as the owner of the tone was looking through the shelves of Christmas books and novels. "Who knows Lu-chan, but we should hurry if we want to make it for the event," the blunette, the owner of the tone, stated as she touched the smooth spines of the books.

A blunette with wavy locks of hair looked around with a small hum. She frowned as she slouched back, scanning the entire room to find two perfect presents for her recipients. "Present buying is difficult. Juvia cannot find anything perfect for Gray-sama here," the girl whined. She looked over to Lucy who was looking at a cute 3D frame. "How can love rival and Levy-san do this every year? Juvia cannot stand this," she complained again, making the two look at her with encouraging smiles.

"You just have to find something that'll be useful for them – Also something that reminds you of them. Juvia, is this your first time buying a present?" the blonde questioned as she placed the frame into the basket. The wavy-haired blunette, Juvia, nodded her head. "We never celebrated Christmas back in our old guild. Juvia's completely new about this," she replied, making the two grin. "Well then! You better head over to the other stores. We'll catch up. We're just going to buy this before moving onto the next store," the other blunette stated before the chimes of bells were heard at the front of the store.

"Welcome!" they all heard the workers greet before hearing the familiar voice of someone from the guild. "Mira-nee, so what are we going to get for Elf-nii?" the person asked before the other spoke. "Something that isn't girly, but manly," the other spoke, making the first speaker giggle from her reply. Soon, the three met the two, and they all gasped in excitement for meeting a friend during Christmas shopping. "Lucy! Levy! Juvia! What a surprise!" the short white-haired girl cheered as she skipped over to hug the three who smiled back at her.

The girl with long, white hair smiled at the four's reunion and looked around the small store in glee. "This is quite a cute store," she said where the others nodded to. "It's cute right? It only opens during Christmas, so the presents here are always unique," the blonde stated. "So who are you getting presents for, Mira, Lisanna?" the small blunette asked as she grinned to the two white-haired girls. The long white-haired girl, Mirajane, or Mira for short, smiled, "I'm planning to get one for Lisanna, Elfman, and…" She began to flush red and look to the floor.

Everyone looked at the barmaid in curiosity. There's never a time to see the happy Mirajane blush when she's the one always causing it in the guild. Juvia blinked her eyes a few times, "It's not Juvia's Gray-sama right?!" she cried out, making everyone give out a comical sigh. Mirajane looked up and shook her head before looking around suspiciously. "Come closer," she whispered, making everyone sneakily move forward to hear her whisper. "I'm planning to get something for Freed," she said, making everyone drop their jaws to the ground except for a clueless Lisanna and Mirajane.

"Mira… I thought you were crushing on Laxus!" the blonde, Lucy, said as she gasped, making the poor girl blush even more. She frantically waved her hands in front of her face, "No, no, no. I look up to Laxus, but not like, like, him." The girls quietly hushed each other before laughing. "So what you guys going to give out during the event?" Lisanna, the short white-haired girl, asked, trying to change the topic for her dear older sister who was still blushing madly.

The others grinned whereas Juvia sulked. "Oh! I'm planning to give out two books to the children," the small blunette, Levy, answered as she showed the group two Christmas picture books. Lucy smiled as she showed the group two resealable jars of cookie and hot cocoa mix. "I'm giving out four presents, along with a batch of cookies," she said. "Juvia doesn't know what to get for Gray-sama and the town," she answered, making the two newcomers look at her in worry.

"Why won't you get Gray a new underwear since he's always stripping?" Lisanna recommended. Mirajane nodded before giving her opinion, "Can't you give them luminous water?" Everyone looked at her weirdly, "Luminous water?"

Mirajane nodded to their question. "Why not use your Water magic to fill small miniature bottles and put in some fluorescent liquid?" she explained, making everyone nod their head. "That sounds quite cool. Juvia, I think you should try that," Levy said. Juvia fidgeted a little before nodding her head, "That sounds much better than giving Gray-sama Juvia's spirit." They all shuddered once they heard that, cutely imagining Juvia cursing over to Gray who's shivering with her creepy, smiling spirit attached to his body.

* * *

Once the girls finished shopping, they stumbled upon the guys who were arguing to each other. "Uhmm. Should we bo-" Before Lisanna could even finish her sentence, a certain scarlet-haired girl came stomping over, slamming two heads together – Strong enough the knock out the two of them, or in specific, strong enough to knock out the pinkette and raven who were arguing. The girls all sweat-dropped at the sudden appearance of the knight who was currently lecturing the group of boys, saying something about ruining the town's festive mood and hard-work in decorating.

The boys all apologized while the girls all giggled as they parted ways to head home. They really didn't want to ruin the fun mood, so interfering was not an option to choose. As they all parted ways, Lucy waved a temporary parting wave before heading home.

* * *

Lucy hummed a Christmas tune as she mixed her dry ingredients along with her wet ingredients. Humming, she skipped around the kitchen and grabbed an icecream scooper. Returning to her bowl, she placed down her scooper and aligned the baking tray with baking paper. As she continued on humming, she scooped equal parts of the dough onto the baking tray before placing into her pre-baked oven. Smiling to herself for her achievement, she carefully kicked the oven lid closed and leaned against the counter where she closed her eyes to think back to the guild's event.

"_Alright you brats!" Makarov called out as he stood proudly on the railings. Slowly, the guild turned to face the old man who was smiling about something. As the guild slowly quieted down, Master Makarov began to announce his little… announcement. "Alright! Next week is Christmas! And as a nakama-loving guild, I have decided to invite our close allying guilds to join our event!" he said, making everyone talk and whisper about the sudden announcement._

_Erza, the scarlet-haired knight, raised her hand to speak. "But Master – That's too sudden! What IS the event anyways?" she said as the guild nodded to her question. Makarov nodded to her question, a wise choice in words. "We are going to have a parade like usual, but this time, it's Christmas themed. Everyone will have to bring more than one present. A few for the guild members, while a few more for the public – This'll make the town look up to us more!"_

_Lucy pouted as she gave out a huff. "Isn't this just to raise our reputation?" she asked, making the others chuckle before herself joining. "YOSH! Let's go and prepare for Christmas!" the pinkette, Natsu, cheered as he fist-pumped the air. The guild all nodded and grinned, following his actions. "LET'S GO!" they roared in excitement._

The blonde happily skipped around her apartment as the soft chimes of carols were heard outside of her door. It was a very festive holiday, and she was definitely enjoying the season as white snow slow drifted down from the clouds to the ground. As she stopped to look outside of her window, she chuckled as she imagined Gray running around half naked with a large bowl. The man surely loved snow and ice, so having fresh snow from the sky was something he wouldn't miss. So, what would Gray do with a large bowl? Obviously, he'd run to collect as much ice before pouring on some thick syrup to flavor it, transforming it from ice to shaved ice with syrup on top.

She chuckled when her imagination came to life. Outside of her very apartment was Juvia running after the raven, Gray, who was definitely doing what she, had thought. Sliding the window up, she shivered as the cold breeze flew straight into her room, but she really didn't mind as she popped her head out. "Gray! You better not have a cold after this!" she cried out, catching the attention of the two down below.

Suddenly, someone answered back from the other side of the river. "Idiots never catch colds!" they bellowed, making the three chuckle before waving farewell. Slowly slipping her head in, she looked at the clock to see that time had ran by fast. Quickly, Lucy ran to her closet and pulled out a hanger with an outfit already prepared. Looking at it, she smiled in glee before running into her bathroom to have a nice shower before accessorizing herself.

* * *

"Is everybody here?" Makarov asked as he looked around to see his guild building filled with many guild members. Everyone looked around and shrugged their shoulders, making Erza give out a sigh of defeat as she made her way up to the second storey. "Is Lamina Scale here?" she questioned. Slowly, five people raised up their hands into the air. Erza and Makarov nodded to their answer. "Is Blue Pegasus here?" Erza asked, shivering as she remembered Ichiya trying to flirt with her. Like that, hands of five were raised into the air with a shimmering radiance.

"Ahhh! If it isn't my fair la-" Before the, cough, cough, "charming" orange-haired male could finish his sentence, a hooded man kicked him into a wall before pulling off his hood to reveal blue hair and a red tattoo under his eye. "Crime Sorciere, here!" a pinkette cheered as she raised her arm into the air with a bright smile. Juvia saw the girl and smiled at her. "Meredy!" she cried out, whereas the pinkette, Meredy turned back to see her friend. She winked over to Juvia, "It's nice to see you too Juvia."

Erza looked over at the blunette with concerned eyes. "Is it alright for you two to be walking here?" she questioned, worried out her crush being capture by the Magic Council. The boy shook his head. "It's Christmas… I don't think they'll want to ruin the Christmas cheer," he replied, making Erza smile in relief before continuing her callout. "What about Mermaid Heel?" Five hands were then raised into the air. "Who else is missing…" Erza mumbled as she scanned the room to find Bacchus drinking in the corner of the bar with Cana. "Where are the puppies?" Erza asked as the guild and its guests burst into pure laughter.

With a snarl, five hands were raised, making everyone laugh even more for their guts into putting their hands up. "Sabertooth?" Erza questioned. Then, the laughter stopped as four hands were raised into the air. Slowly, everyone turned to look at them in horror. Sabers, a fairies enemy since debut… Are here in their very territory. A fake cough was heard, given by Makarov, "Alright you brats. Don't ruin the mood. Sabertooth, under the control of Sting, have decided to start new. Don't be rude to our guest people."

Then, everyone tried to force a smile as they watched Sabertooth stand together. Of course, there was no Minerva – She was bounded to evil, so it's obvious that she quit the guild after their defeat to Fairy Tail at the Grand Magic Games. Suddenly, two three people came slamming into the guild with loud bickering to be heard a mile away.

"Geez! You made us late to the celebration!" Lucy complained as she walked into the guild with Natsu and Happy following behind with bags of mysterious presents inside. Natsu pouted as he tried to catch up with the blonde who was angry. "But Luce! It wasn't my fault that the cookies were calling for me," he reasoned, making the blonde turn around with a glare. "Natsu! There was a note on the cookies saying not to eat them! Thanks to you, I had to…" Lucy slowly looked at the large crowd who was looking back to her.

Sweat-dropping, she grabbed the bags and threw them into the air, allowing small goodie bags to fall out. "Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry we're late and causing a commotion! Here's a present from me to you all!" she cheered as she watched the people around her catch the cookie-filled bags. They all smiled as they looked at the cutely decorated cookies and began to cheer in glee. Of course, Lucy womaned up and walk over to Sabertooth, giving them their share.  
"Here you go," she smiled, handing them a small bag each. They all looked at the bag and then back to her. "Why are you giving us presents when we're your enemy?" the short white-haired girl questioned as she looked up at Lucy. She smiled in return and held up her pointed finger to give out a point. "You guys are starting new, and you guys were once controlled by someone evil. Of course you guys are good people, and since Christmas is all about giving, I'm giving small presents to everyone – And you guys deserve them too," she said, making them smile. "Thank you, Lucy," the girl thanked.

Lucy smiled as she gave the girl a hug. "You're most welcome, Yukino," she replied.

* * *

And so, everyone began to party before marching down the streets of Magnolia in their festive outfits and costumes. It was a lovely thing as everyone handed out batches of presents to the public. Erza secretly handed Jellal a communicating lacrima. Mirajane gave Freed a new rapier in an alley where a kiss on a forehead was given on return. Lucy gave Natsu the cute frame that she had purchased before with a photo of Happy, him, and herself smiling together. Wendy gave Romeo a pair of gloves where he gave her a blue and white scarf in return. And of course, Juvia ended up buying Gray some dark blue underpants with a snapback hat.

The entire area was outstandingly festive, not giving a care in the world as they partied together as one. It turned out that Lucy grew closer to Yukino, talking about their Celestial Spirits in glee while Natsu, Gray and Sting were having a new beginning together as frienemies. Rogue got comfy talking to Freed and Mirajane, while the others were all close together one way to another.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MINA!" they all cheered together as they raised their glass. A new year was about to start, and a new road lays ahead of each guild as they learn new things and meet new friends.

* * *

Is it too late to say Merry Christmas to you guys? Anyways, I'm not late! Merry Christmas everyone! I thank you all for supporting me for two years! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!

I'm not too sure on writing a New Years special, but we'll see in a few days time. See you all soon!


End file.
